Lego Indiana Jones 3: Further Adventures
Lego Indiana Jones 3: Further Adventures combines Raiders of the Lost Ark, Temple of Doom, Last Crusade and Kingdom of the Crystal Skull all into one game, along with the 5th Indiana Jones movie, The Scrolls of Faith About the Game Indiana Jones 3 is just like its predecessor. There are 6 levels in each game, free play(after you've beaten the level), Create Your Own Adventure, Character Customizer and many more features. Levels ''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' Level 1: The Lost Temple Summary: Help Indy and his tour guides find the lost temple by completing puzzles and journeying across the dense jungle Level Type: Puzzle Characters: Indiana Jones, Satipo, and Guide #1 Boss: None Level 2: Bar Breakout Summary: Help Indy and Marion Ravenwood escape the bar from Arnold Toht and his men Level Type: Boss Fight Characters: Indiana Jones, Marion Ravenwood Boss: Arnold Toht Level 3: Cairo Ambush Summary: Search the streets of Cairo for Marion, then defeat the Cairo swordsman Level Type: Puzzle, boss fight Characters: Indiana Jones(desert) Marion Ravenwood(desert) Boss: Cairo swordsman Level 4: The Well of Souls Summary: Find the Well of Souls then search for the Lost Ark Level Type: Puzzle Characters: Indiana Jones(excavation) Sallah(excavation) Boss: None Level 5: Desert Chase Summary: Chase Belloq's truck then beat Belloq on top of it Level Type: Vehicle, boss fight Characters: Indiana Jones(desert) Sallah(desert) Boss: Belloq Level 6: The Ark Revealed Summary: Beat Belloq's men then beat Belloq the last time while avoiding the rays of the Ark Level Type: Boss fight Characters: Indiana Jones(army disguise) Marion Ravenwood Boss: Belloq ''Temple of Doom'' Level 1: nightclub Melee Summary: Escape the nightclub then chase Lao Che through the streets of Shanghai Level Type: Puzzle, vehicle Characters: Indiana Jones( intoxicated), Willie(dress) Boss:None Level 2: The Indian village Summary: Escape the jungle, then find the Indian village Level Type: Puzzle Characters: Indiana Jones, willie, short Round Boss:None Level 3: Pankot Palace Summary: Search Willie's room for the secret tunnel, then find the Thugee temple Level Type:puzzle Characters: Indiana Jones, willie(gown), short round Boss: None Level 4: The Thugee temple ''' Summary: Beat the Thugees then take the Sankara stones Level Type: Puzzle Characters: Indiana Jones, willie, short round Boss:None '''Level 5: Willie's Sacrifice Summary: Save Willie from the fire pit and save Indy from the Kali Mah curse Level Type: Puzzle, boss fight Characters:short round, willie, Indiana Jones( cursed) Boss: Indiana Jones (curse) Level 6: Fight on the bridge Summary: Beat the Thugees then beat Mola Ram before the bridge collapses Level Type: Boss fight Characters: Indiana Jones, willie, short round Boss: mola ram ''The Last Crusade'' Level 1: The Cross of coronado Summary: Escape the grave robbers on the train Level Type: Puzzle Characters: Young Indiana Jones, Boy Scout Boss: None Level 2: Menace in Venice Summary: Find the X in the library then search the secret tunnel for Coronado's tomb Level Type: puzzle Characters: Indiana Jones(professor), Elsa, Marcus Brody Boss: None Level 3: Boat chase Summary: Beat the men in the boats then find out where Dr Jones Sr is Level Type: Boss fight Characters: Indiana Jones(professor), Elsa Boss: Fez men Level 4: Castle Break in Summary: Find Dr Jones Sr then escape the burning library Level Type: puzzle Characters: Indiana Jones, Dr Jones Sr Boss: None Level 5: Canyon Chase Summary: Chase the tank then beat the tank driver Level Type: vehicle, boss fight Characters: Indiana Jones,Sallah, Marcus Brody Boss: Tank driver Level 6: Temple of the grail Summary: Dodge booby traps then find find the grail room Level Type: Puzzle Characters: Indiana Jones, Sallah ''Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' Level 1: Hangar 51 Summary: Find the crate containing the remains, then escape the Russians Level Type:puzzle Characters: Indiana Jones, Mack Boss: None Level 2: Motorcycle mayhem Summary: Flee the agents on Mutt's motorcycle Level Type: vehicle Characters: Indiana Jones, mutt Williams Boss:None Level 3: The Lost tomb Summary: Find the secret tunnel then find Franceso de orellana's tomb Level Type: puzzle Characters: Indiana Jones, mutt Willaims Boss: None Level 4: Camp in the jungle Summary: Beat the Russians then escape the camp Level Type:puzzle Characters: Indiana Jones, mutt Williams, marion ravenwood, harold oxley Boss:None Level 5: jungle chase Summary: Ram Irena Spalko's truck off the cliff Level Type:vehicle Characters: Indiana Jones, mutt Williams, marion ravenwood, harold oxley Boss:none Level 6: Kingdom of the crystal skull Summary:Beat Irena Spalko who is under the spell of the skull then escape the temple Level Type: Boss fight Characters: Indiana Jones, mutt Williams, marion ravenwood, harold oxley Boss: Irena Spalko ''The Scrolls of Faith'' Level 1: The tomb of Genghis khan Summary: Find genghis khan's tomb then find the tablet containing the secret message Level Type:puzzle Characters: Indiana Jones, Guide Boss: none Level 2: The Secret of the scrolls Summary: Beat the Chinese scouts then escape the mongolian desert by convoy level type:puzzle Characters: Indiana Jones, guide Boss:none Level 3: Escape the plane Summary: Find a way to escape the bombed plane before it crashes into New york harbor Level type: puzzle Characters: Indiana Jones, pilot Boss:none Level 4: Mongolia Madness Summary: Find the Dynasty Temple then search the rooms for the scroll room Level type: puzzle Characters: Indiana Jones, Mongolian villager Boss:none Level 5: Ambushed Summary: Escape the Chinese army then go to Genghis khan's tomb Characters: Indiana Jones, batukhaan Level Type:vehicle, boss fight Boss: Chinese general Level 6: The truth of the scrolls Summary: Place the scrolls on the walls of the tomb then beat the chinese general the last time Level Type:puzzle, boss fight Characters: Indiana Jones, batukhaan Boss:Chinese general Category:Video Games Category:Indiana Jones